Rosal Envenenado
by Vanuzza
Summary: Una pareja rusa pierden a su unica hija por una extraña neurotoxina, deciden comprar una extraña criatura, bastante parecida a su pequeña hija fallecida.... DEJENME REVIEWS!


**Rosal Envenenado**

"_Entre aquellas rosas de colores, se encuentra aquella cobra, que mira entre todas las flores, pasar cada hora, aquella piel fría, un reptil tan hermoso y artístico, pero tan peligroso, como sus ojos te avisan antes de acercarte, cuando esta enroscada en los rosales, en aquel rosal envenenado por su propio ser"_

.--.--.--.--.--.

Una niña de 15 años, cabellos rubios como rayos de sol y la piel blanca como la nieve, los ojos mas azules que el océano y una sonrisa mas hermosa que una rosa, caminaba por el extenso jardín de hermosos rosales en la mansión de su padre, ella había estado en este jardín desde que guardaba memoria, solía jugar de niña en él, y ya conocía cada espacio….

Pero un día, algo no tuvo sentido, escucho un sonido que nunca antes había oído entre todas las rosas multicoloreadas…

Era algo como el sonido de un cascabel y un suave silbido casi imperceptible, la curiosidad la hizo acercarse hasta un rosal, era el más hermoso que se podía observar, apartó algunas rosas entre si y miro a los ojos carmesí oscuro mas extravagantes que había visto en su vida

Era una serpiente cobra, que al parecer era de una especie muy rara, a lo largo de si era de color blanco como una imagen de porcelana, y su caperuza entre su cabeza y costilla era de un color dorado que brillaba como si estuviese echa de oro puro, su lengua que temblaba exhibida fuera de su boca causando el suave silbido era de un color marrón chocolate, con una característica extraña en una cobra, un cascabel en la punta de su cola….

La serpiente se acercó a la muchacha sin ninguna especie de miedo o amenaza, expresando en sus ojos carmesí confianza, permitiéndole a la joven tocarla, acariciar con cuidado su piel fría y albina, la joven dejo de tocarla y se fue, mientras la serpiente se enroscaba en aquel mismo rosal…

No se escucharon más silbidos ni cascabeleos….

.--.--.--.--.--.

¿¡Por qué ella!- lloriqueo una mujer por su hija fallecida mirando su lapida (esta niña es la anteriormente mencionada)

Tranquila, amor…- dijo su esposo también llorando- Ya tendremos otra hija para llenar este vació

No quiero otro hijo, quiero a mi pequeña Susie- dijo tocando la lapida de la joven

Yo también, pero nada la hará regresar- dijo abrazando a la mujer

Mientras ellos lloraban, una cobra blanca con detalle en oro miraba la imagen por sus radiantes ojos carmesí oscuro

.--.--.--.--.--.

Hola Conde, ¿como le va?- dijo León recostándose en el sofá chino

Buenos días, Detective querido- dijo D con una elegante sonrisa en sus labios

Supongo que ya sabe porque estoy aquí… ¿verdad?- pregunto León

Adivinare…mmmm…-comenzó a pensar el conde- Supongo que para culparme de otro homicidio por alguno de mis animales

Adivinó- dijo el con un poco de sarcasmo haciendo reír a D levemente, mientras vertía el té en las tazas de porcelana envejecida

Oh bien, si me dice mas tal vez logre ayudarle un poco- dijo el ofreciéndole una taza

Gracias- dijo el bebiendo un sorbo- Se trata de la muerte de Elena y David Volkova

¿Volkova, ah ya recuerdo, es aquella pareja rusa a la que le vendí una especie muy rara y bastante exótica de Egipto, una belleza increíble de reptil- dijo él con una expresión encantadora con cierta esencia femenina

¿En que sentido dice "rara"?- preguntó León- ¿Podría describirla?

Por supuesto; Era una cobra blanca, con la caperuza color oro, ojos carmesí oscuro, un cascabel en el final de su cuerpo, de carácter bastante manso…- dijo el Conde mirando a León con la esquina de el ojo- No se que mas decirle…

¿Tiene un contrato verdad?- pregunto él mientras D sonreía y le entregaba un contrato beige en bordes dorados…

"Cláusulas:

1ra: No la muestre a nadie

2da: No la haga sentir amenazada

3ra: Jamás se pinché con una espina de rosa si la cobra se ha enroscado"

¿Por qué no puede sentirse amenazada?- preguntó León

El conde lo miro desconcertado, ¡como era que León era tan desatento!

D dio un suave suspiro –Mi detective, ninguna serpiente o cualquier animal salvaje puede sentirse amenazado ya que atacara de inmediato, y, este tipo de cobras tienen el veneno mas fuerte y mortal de toda la naturaleza, causado por neurotoxinas que destruyen de forma totalmente devastadora en el sistema nervioso central, ya que como contiene una enzima, la llamada Lecitinaza, puede desmembrar las paredes de las células y neuronas destruyendo parte por parte

León lo miró algo confundido, la explicación lo dejo algo desconcertado pero se concentro igual en la siguiente pregunta- Pero, ¿Por qué no puede pincharse con la espina de algún rosal si se enroscó allí la cobra?

La razón de esto es que el cascabel no es solo para avisar su presencia sino que de el se liberan moléculas microscópicas de su veneno, las cuales únicamente pueden unirse a la textura seca de las espinas de rosa, y solo pueden entrar por vía sanguínea, por lo cual el veneno entraría inmediatamente…- dijo el Conde tomando un pequeño sorbo de forma delicada y elegante de su té

A usted le gusta dejarme como idiota ¿verdad?- preguntó León

¡Oh mi dulce detective, por supuesto que no, Mi intención jamás a sido hacerlo sentir asi- dijo él acercándose a León- Solo me defiendo de sus ataques disfrazados de acusaciones policiales

Algunas vez, ¿un ataque lo ha tomado por sorpresa?- preguntó León mirando a D de una manera muy atractiva

Debo decir detective, que realmente, jamás me ha pasado…. ¡HEY!- exclamó el conde al sentir como León lo derribaba en el sofá y subía sobre el a horcajadas, tomando sus muñeca en cada mano, evitándole escapar

¿Esta cuenta?- preguntó besando el cuello largo y elegante de D

Supongo que si- contestó el conde disfrutando del momento…

Por ahora démosles mas privacidad .U

.--.--.--.--.--.

Una pareja de extranjeros provenientes de Rusia, recientemente habían perdido a su hija quien había muerto supuestamente por una extraña y desconocida neurotoxina, igual, un amigo empresario les recomendó que compraran alguna mascota para despejar sus mentes y olvidarse un poco de la muerte de su pequeña hija… Susie

Entraron al barrio chino y después de media hora, encontraron a una pequeña tienda de animales, decidieron entrar a la oriental morada

Miraron por todos lados, varias especies de hermosos animales se reflejaban en todos lados desde pequeño y adorables hámsteres hasta una tragavenado africana, gran variedad de exóticas criaturas eran lo que llamaba la tensión dentro de esta elegante tienda

¿Puedo ayudarles?- pregunto una voz delicada y suave a sus espaldas

Se dieron media vuelta y miraron al hombre chino encantador vestido en un cheongsam negro con una cobra dorada bordada en el traje, con una expresión muy simpática en su rostro

Soy el dueño de esta tienda, sean bienvenidos, ¿Qué tipo de animales buscaban?- preguntó D a la pareja

No hemos decidido todavía- dijo la mujer algo triste

Nuestra única hija murió recientemente y queríamos relajarnos comprando alguna especie especial- dijo el esposo de la melancólica dama

Creo que tengo el animal perfecto para usted, acompáñenme, vengan por aquí- les dijo el conde señalándoles una cortina que separaba la tienda en dos partes

Después de mucho caminar llegaron a una puerta blanca con el dibujo de una cobra enroscada en una rosa, todo el grabado estaba hecho en oro, el Conde abrió la puerta y encendió los candelabros

Los ojos de la pareja de esposos se abrieron con una gran mezcla de emociones, aparentando que fueran a escapar de su orbita ocular, frente a su vista, era Susie, su pequeña hija, los mismo cabellos radiantes como rayos de sol, la misma piel de muñeca de porcelana…. Excepto algo… sus ojos ya no eran de color azul océano, ahora eran de color carmesí, como una rosa comenzando a florecer

¡SUSIE!-dijo la mujer

Ella no es su hija, observe bien- dijo el levantando el vestido de la muchacha hasta su cintura revelando que no existían piernas, sino una gran cola de una serpiente terminando en un cascabel dorado- Ella es una especie muy rara y exótica de cobra provenientes de Egipto, es una raza casi extinta, ¿le interesa?

La llevamos- respondió el hombre

Fue el mismo proceso de siempre, el conde les mostró el contrato, ellos firmaron, la tomaron y salieron de la tienda…

El tiempo que los padres pasaban con su "hija" era lo más especial que ellos habían sentido, pero siempre notaban que casi siempre sonreía y se entretenía acariciando dulcemente las rosas y enroscando su "cola" entre las ramas del hermoso rosal…

Un día su padre fue a mirarla, y al notar que a pesar de herirse profundamente la palma de las manos siendo rozadas por las espinas no dejaba de sonreír y mimar con su tacto a las flores…. Como si no sintiera dolor alguno mientras su sangre tocaba las rosas mezclando su color…

¡No sigas!- dijo su padre tomando rápidamente su brazo para alejar su tacto de la hermosa rosa vinotinto

Los ojos carmesí brillaron con gran resplandor, parecía sangre atrapada en dos esferas de cristal, el odio puro fue irradiado de ellos, el padre la había hecho sentir amenazada.

Pronto los escalofríos invadieron su columna vertebral, la sonrisa ahora era una expresión de agresividad, el padre pudo observar como sus dientes caninos se convertían en dos filosos y largos colmillos, como los de una verdadera cobra…

El hombre grito, sintiendo como el veneno corría por sus venas, Susie había perforado su carne por su mordida mortal. El hombre calló al suelo inconsciente, pronto su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, y pronto, su corazón se detuvo, y murió…

La madre, quien había oído el grito salio en auxilio del hombre, pero pronto ella grito también al ver la imagen, por supuesto, ella no sabia que había sido Susie la culpable, la mujer en lagrimas miro a su hija con expresión nostálgica abrazando contra su pecho una rosa con espina, mientras de sus brazos brotaba como un rió la sangre carmesí…

La mujer se asusto y tomo la rosa, pinchándose con tres espinas; y pronto, las neurotoxinas fueron a su cerebro, matando sus neuronas… matándola a ella…

La cobra sintió nostalgia, empeorando su tristeza en una fuerte depresión, miro a los cuerpos inconscientes, transformándose en una hermosa cobra blanca y oro con hermosos ojos carmesí, Susie acerco su cola y mordió en su cuerpo para transferir su veneno a si misma…. Matando su propio ser….

"_Pronto toda la familia, se reunió en el reino celestial, unida eternamente"_

.--.--.--.--.--.

"_Entre aquellas rosas de colores, se encuentra aquella cobra, que mira entre todas las flores, pasar cada hora, aquella piel fría, un reptil tan hermoso y artístico, pero tan peligroso, como sus ojos te avisan antes de acercarte, cuando esta enroscada en los rosales, en aquel rosal envenenado por su propio ser"_

.--.--.--.--.--.

Espero les allá gustado esta historia, envíenme sus comentarios por favor, ¡bye bye!


End file.
